Sherlock's Heart
by Lilygloves
Summary: Sherlock thinks over the events that took place by the pool. He realizes the significance of his relationship with John, and knows that Moriarty recognizes it too. Quick one-shot.


**Author's Note: I am a huge Sherlock fan and I love noticing little things about the show, especially when it comes to the characters' interactions. Please note that I personally do not ship Johnlock, so that's not the intention of this one-shot. **

**This takes place after the events that happened in the pool during the season 1 finale. I do not own Sherlock or any of its characters. Cheers to BBC for such a great show. **

Moriarty was always one step ahead of him, and Sherlock knew it. With most serial killers, Sherlock could deduce who they were, what their motive was, and who would be the next victim, hence the apprehension of such criminals. However, Moriarty was clearly not "most serial killers". Sherlock thought back to the first time he met Moriarty, or rather "Jim from IT". He had barely given Molly's new boyfriend a second thought, and yet from the little interaction that first time Moriarty knew all he needed to know to burn him. John acted as the voice for Sherlock when he was distracted with his investigation, and Moriarty took his voice away when they met again at the pool. Using John like that was direct and intentional. And extremely personal.

"If you keep prying… I'll burn you. I will burn the heart out of you."

"I have been reliably informed that I don't have one."

"But we both know that's not quite true."

Not _quite _true. Sherlock mulled over that for weeks, even when John just thought he was moping or thinking about a case. At that point, Moriarty was ahead of Sherlock mentally and emotionally. Sherlock obviously never predicted that John would be used like that, and he shuddered at the mental image of his favorite blogger strapped. He remembered how hastily he got rid of the bomb-ridden jacket, even surprising John with his speed. He busied himself looking for Moriarty, even though he knew he would be gone. Sherlock even remembered how preoccupied he tried to appear to John to mask his real concern. He knew that the danger was gone, but he still could not get over the fact that Moriarty could manipulate him, using John as the strings to make him dance. The local police called him a "freak". His relationship with his brother, who had plenty of protection seeing as he was the British government, was not very strong so there would be no reason for anyone to go after him. Clearly, Dr. Watson was the only person Sherlock really cared about, or actually had the emotional capacity to care about. And Moriarty knew that. Ever since Sherlock first met John in the St. Bart's lab, he recognized his significance and potential, hence his attempts to get him involved in the case and contribute. Sherlock genuinely valued John's opinion, which was rare. Very few people could keep up with his intelligence, let alone equal it. Still, Sherlock was working on John- he was molding his brain, forcing him to observe and not just see.

On the other hand, Moriarty recognized how Watson was working on Sherlock. John was molding Sherlock's heart. The fact that Sherlock would allow anyone to help him grow emotionally was extremely significant, even surpassing the fact that Sherlock valued John's ideas. Sherlock had grown rather fond of his flat mate and would even call him a "friend", instead of "colleague". John's amazed reactions toward Sherlock's deductions also contributed to their friendship, seeing as others called him a "freak" and were easily annoyed by them. Sherlock never had friends in school, which was apparent to anyone that met him. Even Mrs. Hudson, with whom Sherlock had a relationship previously, assumed that Dr. Watson was his boyfriend. She knew Sherlock's personality and thought that John was in it purely for the sex, because it never occurred to her that anyone would put up with, let alone like his personality. It was an unintentional and subconscious thought process, although he did notice how many people drew similar conclusions. No one ever thought that Sherlock might actually have a friend.

Maybe that was his advantage over Moriarty. Maybe he was even jealous that Sherlock had an actual friendship. Two brilliant minds. Two children with extreme intelligence but absolutely no one to share it with. Two boys that faced bullying and humiliation, never appreciated. Two men that employed their talent for a greater purpose. Moriarty liked Sherlock because he identified with him, and yet Sherlock felt quite sure that no one ever risked their life to save Moriarty. Moriarty could see this, and that was why he knew that Sherlock was beginning to have a heart.


End file.
